


Broken Elevator

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Drabble Day 2012, F/F, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayanne and Sharon stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Elevator

It’s been two hours and now Rayanne is sat on the skanky floor, laughing at Sharon for being justifiably panicked. Rayanne’s like, completely irritating to an unidentifiably large degree. Rayanne’s knees are pulled up to her chin so her whole body shakes a bit as she chuckles. Her skirt’s ridden up because of the angle. She’s wearing leggings so it’s not seductive or whatever. The pattern on her leggings is stupidly hideous too. Sharon wouldn’t be seen dead in them. 

Rayanne slides her legs open in a way Sharon’s mum would call suggestive. Sharon’s not sure what she’s calling it.


End file.
